Sweetest Sin
by Pearl Jeevas
Summary: Semua yang mereka lakukan terasa seperti fantasi, hal tak nyata yang selalu indah. Namun ini adalah realita, suatu kenyataan. Sasuke tahu yang ia lakukan ini adalah sebuah dosa, dosa yang mungkin Tuhan ampuni. Shonai, NS/SN, mind to RnR? *pupi eyes


**Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre :** Romance, Friendship

**Rating : T**

**Pairing :** NaruSasuNaru bisa SasuNaruSasu (enaknya yang mana ya? O.o), tapi kalo menurutku ini NaruSasuNaru *plak*

**Warning : **melihat judul dan pairing udah ketara kalo ini mengandung unsur shonai, OOC, sedikit lime, so don't like don't read yah^^

* * *

_Sikap sok kenalmu, menjadi awal semua dosaku…_

Sasuke mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya, sudah empat puluh lima menit Ia terduduk di acara rapat akhir tahun koprasi siswa. Kalau bukan karena menghadiri rapat ini adalah suatu kewajiban, pasti Sasuke akan memilih pulang dan bersantai di rumah. Sempat terlintas dipikirannya untuk kabur dan meninggalkan sebuah rapat yang super membosankan ini, jika saja Pak Denzou –wali kelasnya- tidak memelototi Sasuke dengan pandangan mengancam.

Sasuke melipat tangannya didepan dada sambil memutar bola matanya. Oke, salahkan Kiba sudah memaksa Sasuke untuk mengikuti rapat akhir tahun ini sebagai wakil kelas, dengan ancaman akan mematahkan tulang kaki Sasuke bila menolak.

"Kau kan ketua kelas, hoi Uchiha! Jadi kau saja yang berangkat, oke?" Sasuke masih terngiang dengan ucapan Kiba dikelas, tadi siang.

Hal yang membuat Sasuke menurut adalah, Kiba tak pernah bercanda dengan semua ucapannya. Sudah dua kali Sasuke menjadi korban pelaksanaan 'ancaman' Kiba, dan kali ini Sasuke sedang tidak ingin bersakit-sakit.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya, ternyata rasa bosan yang melanda tak hanya dirinya yang merasakan. Hampir semua –kecuali Ten-Ten dan Lee yang berada di barisan paling depan- siswa yang hadir disana menguap lebar, tak memperdulikan Tobi-senpai yang membacakan rincian pemasukan dan pengeluaran dalam jangka waktu satu tahun. Sekali lagi Sasuke mendengus.

"Hei, Uchiha…" Seseorang memanggil nama Sasuke dengan setengah berbisik, tidak mau menghancurkan acara pembacaan yang 'sakral' ini. Spontan Sasuke mendongak, dan melihat wajah orang yang memanggil namanya tadi. Anak laki-laki berkulit tan, bermata biru jernih, berambut pirang berantakan, dan ada bekas luka cakaran di sudut pipinya. Sasuke tahu siapa anak itu, Uzumaki Naruto dari kelas 2-4. Namun Sasuke tak pernah bicara ataupun saling mengenal. Karena walaupun satu angkatan, Sasuke belum pernah sekelas dengannya. Dan lagi jarak kelas 2-4 dan kelasnya (2-6) lumayan jauh.

"Jangan melamun, Uchiha… boleh aku duduk disampingmu? Sepertinya kosong." Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke, mencoba membuyarkan lamunan laki-laki berkulit pucat didepannya.

Sasuke memandangnya sejenak, "hn, silahkan," kata Sasuke dingin.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, kemudian dengan cepat duduk di samping Sasuke. Ia langsung menjatuhkan tasnya didepan dengan kasar, kemudian bersandar pada kursi dan berusaha menyamankan duduknya. Sasuke memandangnya, sambil tetap diam.

"Hei Uchiha," Tanya Naruto tak lama setelah itu.

"Hn?" Sasuke menjawab seadanya.

"Kau tahu, aku terlambat karena dihadang oleh Pain-senpai, anak kelas 3-4." Naruto memandang wajah Sasuke yang datar, sambil tersenyum selebar mungkin.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Oh ayolah, ini bukanlah sebuah obrolan yang penting. Sasuke tak menyangka anak lelaki disebelahnya adalah tipe orang 'sok kenal sok dekat'.

"Kau tahu, Pain mempunyai banyak lubang tindikan di hidung, bibir dan telinga." Naruto melanjutkan ocehannya sambil memegang kedua telinganya, berusaha menunjukkan tempat dimana saja lubang tindik ditelinga kakak kelasnya. Sasuke sama sekali tak tertarik dengan semua ocehan Naruto. Namun melihat semangat anak lelaki di depannya dalam bercerita, Sasuke tak sampai hati untuk menyuruhnya diam.

Sasuke bersumpah tidak mau ikut rapat akhir tahun lagi setelah ini, biar saja Kiba akan mematahkan tulangnya.

_Kau adalah orang yang aneh, itu kesan awalku padamu…

* * *

_

**Sweetest Sin**

**By**

**Pearl Jeevas**

**Hope you like it!

* * *

**

_Kukira kau adalah orang yang tidak bisa diandalkan, mengingat obrolan pertama kita… namun ternyata aku salah…_

Sasuke tak pernah mengira, bahwa bocah kekanakan berkulit tan plus rambut pirang berantakan yang suka membicarakan kelakuan kakak kelasnya itu bisa terpilih jadi ketua OSIS. Dunia kiamat! Bisa-bisa sekolahnya hancur berantakan jika dipimpin oleh seorang dengan tipe seperti Naruto. Sasuke sempat berpikir bahwa dengan jadinya Naruto sebagai ketua OSIS adalah kesalahan moral. Well- setidaknya sebelum Naruto berhasil mendapatkan penghargaan dari departemen pendidikan dengan Kriteria 'OSIS SMU terbaik tahun 2010 se-Konohagakure'. Sasuke sungguh ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok berkali-kali, memastikan ini mimpi atau bukan.

Ia sendiri sempat mencurigai pihak departemen pendidikan memiliki mata rabun atau apalah, sehingga bisa memberikan penghargaan tersebut pada OSIS pimpinan Naruto. Sebelum kejadian itu…

.

"Oke, rapat kali ini selesai. Semoga _festival_ olahraga yang akan diselenggarakan dua hari lagi bisa berjalan lancar. Persiapan sudah 89%, hanya tinggal sentuhan akhir, dan terimakasih atas kehadiran kalian." Naruto menutup rapat OSIS sambil tetap tersenyum lebar. Sebulan penuh Ia bersama anggota OSIS mengadakan rapat untuk persiapan _festival _olahraga yang akan diselenggarakan dua hari lagi selama satu minggu penuh.

Satu persatu anggota OSIS keluar ruang rapat, meninggalkan sang ketua OSIS sendirian. Mungkin tidak benar-benar sendirian, karena ada seorang anggota yang tertinggal di meja sekertaris bidang kesenian. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut raven sedang tertidur pulas dengan berlalaskan kedua tangannya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian berjalan perlahan mendekati meja sekertaris bidang kesenian. Melihat seorang Sasuke yang 'elit' tidur seperti ini, Naruto jadi berpikir mungkin Sasuke terlalu lelah karena mempersiapkan _festival_ olahraga. Ia mengguncang pelan bahu Sasuke.

"Uchiha, bangun!" Ujar Naruto pelan, namun anak berkulit pucat yang sedang meringkuk di hadapannya ini tetap tak bergerak.

"Sa..su..ke.. bangun, rapat sudah selesai!" Naruto mengguncang bahu Sasuke lebih keras, namun Sasuke tetap tak bergeming.

Naruto berkacak pinggang, kesal karena usahanya untuk membangunkan Sasuke sepertinya sia-sia. Ia pun mengambil ancang-ancang, kamudian berteriak. "WOII! BANGUN! KEBAKARAN!"

Dalam sepersekian detik, Sasuke membuka mata onyx miliknya. Dengan masih setengah sadar ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu, berusaha meraih gagang. Namun tubuhnya membeku seketika saat suara tawa renyah Naruto tertangkap daun telinganya. Ya, Sasuke baru sadar kalau sama sekali tak ada api maupun asap disekelilingnya, bagus sekali ia tertipu kejahilan Naruto. Dengan mata yang masih belum membuka dengan sempurna, Sasuke menatap sang ketua OSIS dengan pandangan mambunuh.

Membuat Naruto tertawa makin keras.

Melihat tawanya ceria seperti ini, Sasuke jadi ikut bahagia. Ia pun melengkungkan sedikit bibirnya, sangat samar. Bahkan Naruto tak menyadari hadirnya senyuman yang sangat langka pada diri Sasuke.

Dada Sasuke merasakan kehangatan. Ia tidak tahu pasti… entah sejak kapan ia selalu merasa senang bila bersama Uzumaki Naruto.

Suara pintu dibuka, membuat Naruto dan Sasuke melihat siapa yang muncul. Seorang gadis berambut _platinum_ panjang, memiliki poni yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, Yamanaka Ino. Seorang gadis kelas 2-1 yang termasuk anggota OSIS sekertaris bidang olahraga. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat, sepertinya habis berlari dari tempat yang lumayan jauh.

"Festival dimajukan, dan pelaksanaannya besok." Ujar Ino setenang mungkin, namun tak mengurangi kekalutan di wajahnya. "Aku baru diberi tahu oleh Asuma-sensei."

Mata Sasuke membulat dengan sempurna. Ia memandang kearah sang ketua OSIS, yang nampaknya langsung berpikir. Tak lama, Naruto pun bersuara.

"Kumpulkan semua anggota OSIS yang tersisa, kalau masih kurang minta bantuan pada siswa non-OSIS," Naruto memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. Ia menarik napas panjang, "kita akan siapkan semuanya, hari ini juga!"

Ino terdiam sejenak, kemudian langsung berlari mencari siswa yang masih tinggal disekolah.

_Aku tak percaya kau–atau tepatnya kita, bisa membuat festival olahraga tetap berjalan walau maju satu hari… Sulit untuk mengakuinya, bahwa kau memang hebat… kurasa aku mulai kagum padamu…

* * *

_

o.o.o.o.o

* * *

_Seharian aku tersenyum, ketika mengetahui kau masuk kelas yang sama denganku di tahun ketiga…_

"Oi Sasuke," Sapa Kiba ketika melihat Sasuke berdiri mematung di depan kelas 3-1.

Sasuke menoleh pada sahabatnya sebentar, kemudian kembali menatap lurus pada pintu kelas 3-1. Kiba merasa diacuhkan langsung mencubit pipi Uchiha Muda di depannya. "Hoi, berhenti bersikap sok _cool_! Kau membuatku muak." Kiba menjulurkan lidahnya, mencoba mendramatisir.

Sasuke mencoba berontak, agar cubitan tangan Kiba pada pipinya lepas. Namun Kiba tak menyerah dengan melepaskan sahabatnya begitu saja, ia memegangi lengan Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga. Sasuke merasa kesal, tanpa berpikir panjang akhirnya sebuah tendangan cantik melayang kearah tulang kering Kiba.

"OUW, kau mematahkan tulangku, Tuan Uchiha!" Teriak Kiba sambil mengusap kakinya yang tadi ditendang.

"Urusanmu, Tuan Inuzuka! Aku bersyukur kalau tulangmu benar-benar patah." Kata Sasuke dengan kesadisan tingkat tinggi.

Kiba menggembungkan pipinya, "cih, kau masih dendam padaku ya, soal kejadian itu." Ujar Kiba, dan sukses membuat Sasuke mengingat kejadian setahun lalu. Dimana Ia hajar oleh Kiba sampai terjungkal dan masuk selokan, hanya karena Sasuke tidak sengaja menginjak ekor Akamaru: anjing kesayangan Kiba yang ia cintai melebihi nyawanya sendiri. Sasuke berpikir, mungkin Kiba akan menikahi anjingnya jika sudah dewasa nanti. (oh, Kiba FC jangan bunuh sayaa! *mojok)

Sasuke meninggalkan Kiba sendiri yang masih meratapi kakinya yang ditendang, Ia melenggang masuk kedalam kelas 3-1. Sasuke memandang keseluruh penjuru kelas, mencari bangku kosong untuk ditempatinya selama satu tahun mendatang. Hampir seluruh bangku di sisi kanan dekat pintu sudah terisi, dan 90% diisi oleh anak perempuan. Bangku di bagian depan masih banyak yang kosong, tapi Sasuke tak berminat duduk berdekatan dengan guru. Pada akhirnya pandangannya tertuju pada salah satu bangku dipinggir jendela, dibarisan ketiga dari depan. Pas!

Sasuke duduk dibangku itu, kemudian ia terdiam. Hari ini hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah libur kenaikan kelas. Pasti para guru masih malas untuk mengajar, hari ini pasti akan dilakukan kerja bakti. Pelajaran normal baru akan berjalan esok hari. (Indonesia banget O.o)

Sasuke menghela napas, kemudian Ia mengeluarkan _hand phone_ dari saku celananya. Memandangi layar yang mati ditangannya. Sasuke bisa mendengar dengan jelas beberapa gadis sedang berbisik-bisik membicarakannya. Namun Sasuke cuek saja, sudah terbiasa dijadikan bahan pembicaraan terutama oleh para gadis. Parasnya yang tampan dan sikap _cool_nya yang membuat banyak gadis dan segelintir lelaki terpikat dan menjadikannya 'bahan'.

"Oi, Sasuke… kau masuk kelas 3-1?" Tanya seseorang dengan sangat tiba-tiba, Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Naruto bersama Shikamaru berjalan kearahnya.

"Ya." Sasuke menjawab singkat, kemudian ia memasukkan kembali _hand phone_ miliknya kedalam saku celana.

"Waah~~~ kau sekelas denganku!" Naruto merangkul pundak Sasuke erat. "Mohon bantuannya!" Teriak Naruto dengan semangat menggebu. Sasuke merasa sangat hangat dengan posisi seperti ini, tangan Naruto menyentuh tubuh dingin Sasuke. Seakan Naruto membagi sebagian kehangatan yang ia punya untuk Sasuke. Sejujurnya, Sasuke tak suka dirangkul. Tapi melihat situasi seperti ini, kita buat pengecualian untuk Naruto.

Shikamaru menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "dia terlalu bersemangat, merepotkan ya, Uchiha?" Kata Shikamaru sambil menarik sebagian kecil rambut pirang Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk.

Kemudian tersenyum tipis ketika melihat Naruto mencoba membalas perlakuan Shikamaru. Namun tak kunjung berhasil harena Shikamaru mampu menghindari semua serangan Naruto yang agaknya membabi buta.

"Dasar dobe…" Gumam Sasuke, namun baik Naruto atau Shikamaru mampu mendengarnya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil 'dobe', heh? Teme!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, jengkel. Naruto berkelakuan hampir sama dengan Kiba, suka mengambek dengan menggembungkan pipi. Pikir Sasuke. Namun tentunya hanya gambungan pipi Naruto yang mampu membuat wajah Sasuke merona, seperti sekarang.

_Saat itu aku berpikir, mungkin hidupku akan lebih berwarna setelah ini… Tentu saja karenamu, Dobe…

* * *

_

o.o.o.o.o

* * *

_Hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang kau menaruh perhatian padaku… Ataukah, hanya rasa kasihan yang membuatmu seperti itu? Kalau tidak, apakah kau mencoba membohongi dirimu sendiri?_

Sasuke memegangi kepalanya, entah mengapa sejak tadi pagi rasanya berat sekali. Seperti membawa beban beratus kilo diatas ubun-ubun, sepanjang pelajaran bahasa dan matematika Sasuke tidak hentinya menggerutu sambil memegangi kepalanya –yang sepertinya sudah mau copot-. Perhatian Sasuke sudah tidak bisa terpusat pada papan tulis lagi. Semua tulisan disana terasa bergelombang dan melayang. Sasuke memukul kepalanya dengan kepalan tangan, cara yang menurutnya tidak efektif namun bisa mengurangi sedikit kepenatan.

Naruto memandangi Sasuke di depannya yang mendadak jadi _self injury_. "Apa kau baik saja, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto, matanya memancarkan kilat kekhawatiran.

Sasuke tak menjawab, kemudian menunduk.

Naruto mengelus perlahan punggung Sasuke dari belakang, terus memandangi Sasuke yang menunduk.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Sasuke tetap menunduk. Naruto sedikit curiga dengan keadaan temannya ini, ia pun memberanikan diri beranjak dari bangkunya menuju bangku Sasuke. Baru satu sentuhan jari telunjuk pada lengan, Sasuke yang menunduk kini merosot dan hampir terguling jika kedua tangan Naruto tak segera menahannya. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke tak berdaya seperti ini. Matanya tertutup rapat bibirnya memutih, ada sedikit kantung dibawah , seorang Uchiha bisa pingsan juga, ya?

"Sensei! Ijinkan Uchiha Sasuke istirahat di ruang kesehatan sekarang!" Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangnya, meminta perhatian.

Sedangkan Asuma, guru matematika yang sedang mengajar hanya bisa mengangguk.

.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya, terbangun dari tidur (pingsan) membuat pandangannya belum terlalu jelas. Ia terbaring diatas kasur ukuran single yang tidak terlalu empuk, dengan selimut tipis membalut sebagian tubuhnya. Sasuke menyimpulkan bahwa dirinya berada di ruang kesehatan, namun tak ingat bagaimana cara Ia bisa sampai disini. Mengapa ia bisa sampai disini? Oh, ya… tadi Ia merasa pandangannya mengabur setelah Naruto menanyainya.

_Naruto?_

_Dimana dia?_

"Umn… emm…" Suara seseorang mengigau, sumbernya tepat ditepi kasur. Sasuke menunduk dan melihat anak laki-laki berkulit tan tertidur pulas beralaskan kedua tangannya, kepalanya tepat berada disamping pinggang Sasuke.

Naruto.

Bagaimana bisa?

Entah bagaimana caranya, tanpa diperintah, tanpa dikomando, alias gerakan reflek, tangan Sasuke beranjak akan menyentuh rambut pirang berantakan. Sasuke ingin merasakan kelembutan dari helaian rambut itu, Sasuke ingin menyentuhnya, Ia ingin membelainya, Ia ingin tahu bagaimana wangi rambut pirang itu, Ia ingin mengusapnya sekali saja…

Ingin sekali…

"Ada yang aneh dengan rambutku, Sasuke?"

Sasuke kaget, hampir saja Ia ketahuan akan membelai rambut orang lain –atau memang sudah ketahuan-. Lelaki pula. Sasuke langsung membalik tubuhnya dan memunggungi Naruto. Naruto tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Sasuke, apalagi ketika melihatnya 'hampir' menyentuh helaian benda yang memenuhi kepalanya.

Naruto menghela napas, kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan membelai rambut biru tua milik Sasuke. "Kalau ingin dibelai, ya tinggal dibelai saja, Teme." Naruto tersenyum, tanpa tahu anak lelaki yang berbaring di hadapannya sedang ber-_blushing_-ria. Untung saja Sasuke memunggungi Naruto, kalau tidak, Ia tak tahu harus menahan malu bagaimana lagi.

Sasuke merasakan dadanya bergetar halus ketika Naruto mengusap rambutnya. Ia ingin seperti ini, terus… sampai nanti. Sasuke ingin belaian Naruto yang seperti ini hanya untuk dirinya. Naruto hanya cukup membelai satu orang saja, hanya Sasuke seorang. Seandainya Sasuke bisa berkata seperti itu, maka ia akan memohon saat ini juga.

"Hei, Sasuke…" Tanya Naruto dengan suara lirih.

"Hn?"

"Apa… kau sedang menyukai seseorang?"

DEG! Sekakmat! Dada Sasuke yang tadinya bergetar halus mendadak bergemuruh. Ada rasa takut, khawatir, bercampur malu didalam dirinya. Atau jangan-jangan Naruto sudah tahu Sasuke mempunyai perasaan lebih pada dirinya? Oh, tidak. Dunia Sasuke akan kiamat detik itu juga jika kenyataan berkata demikian.

"A-apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, Dobe?" jawab Sasuke berusaha setenang mungkin, tanpa menggeser ataupun mengubah posisinya sama sekali. Tetap memunggungi Naruto. Namun setenang apapun Sasuke sekarang, setiap ucapannya selalu terdengar gugup.

"Tidak… hanya saja, jika kau sedang menyukai seseorang… mungkin kau bisa memberiku ide."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, "aku tak tahu apa maksudmu."

"Well, yah… aku menyukai seseorang." Ujar Naruto sedikit malu-malu.

"Oh," Sasuke menjawab sesingkat yang Ia bisa. Atau mungkin ia tak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Reaksi yang bagaimana supaya dirinya dan Naruto sama-sama mendapat jalan terbaik? Jujur, atau tetap seperti ini. Dan sialnya, kedua pilihan itu akan merugikan Sasuke.

"Lalu…" Naruto sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Dengan gugup dan takut-takut, akhirnya Ia melanjutkan ucapannya yang memang belum selesai. "Aku harus bagaimana? Sepertinya dia tak menyukaiku, sih…" Kalau Naruto adalah anak anjing, pasti sekarang kedua telinganya akan menekuk turun.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang sukses membuat dadanya sakit dan bergemuruh. "Lebih baik nyatakan saja, kalau dipendam pasti akan sakit sekali."

Detik itu juga Sasuke merasa jadi orang yang paling munafik sedunia. Ia menyarankan pada Naruto untuk menyatakan perasaannya, sedangkan dirinya sendiri memendam tanpa berusaha untuk menyatakannya.

Tapi mungkin keadaannya lain, orang yang Sasuke sukai sedikit lain daripada yang lain. Sedikit aneh dan tabu di lingkungan sekitarnya. Dan setahu Sasuke, disekolahnya belum ada hubungan semacam 'itu'.

Terjadi keheningan antara kedua manusia itu, baik Sasuke atau Naruto tidak berusaha memecahnya. Membiarkan suasana tenang itu hadir diantara mereka, tak memungkiri bahwa detakan jantung keduanya mungkin bisa terdengar satu sama lain. Naruto tidak tahu, bahwa kini anak lelaki didepannya dengan sekuat tenaga sedang menekan hatinya, agar hal-hal yang tak diinginkan tidak terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau boleh kutahu, siapa orang yang beruntung?" tanya Sasuke dengan tetap memunggungi Naruto.

Semua terasa begitu lamban, setelah Naruto menyerukan sebuah nama. Lagi-lagi dada Sasuke berdebar halus, ia memegang erat ujung selimut tipis yang membalut tubuhnya. Mencoba menahan semua gejolak dan getaran dari dalam dirinya. Sasuke tak pernah mengira akan semuanya akan jadi serumit ini. Kadang ia ingin kembali pada hidupnya setahun lalu, yang masih terasa normal, ia tak mengenal siapa itu Naruto, ia tak mengenal pula rasa apa yang kini mendiami hatinya. Namun hidupnya yang sekarang juga tak mungkin ia hempaskan begitu saja. Sasuke bukan pengecut, maka ia takkan lari.

Ketika sebuah nama dilantunkan dengan nada rendah pada getaran pita sura bocah berambut blonde ini, seketika itu juga sebutir air mata milik pemuda berambut raven di depannya menyeruak tak tertahan lagi. Butiran kristal bening itu turun dari mata ke pipi, kemudian jatuh dan meresap pada serat bantal. Dinding ruang kesehatan dan seluruh isinya telah menjadi saksi bisu hancurnya harga diri seorang Uchiha Sasuke, hanya karena beberapa tetes air mata.

"Haruno Sakura,"

Ya, dialah gadis beruntung yang telah memikat hati Naruto.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke." Ujar Naruto lirih, hampir tak bernada… Ia mengusap lagi helaian rambut Sasuke, kemudian pergi keluar. Terdengar suara pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka, Naruto keluar dari ruangan berukuran 7mx8m dengan perabot putih di setiap sudutnya. Namun sebelum menutup pintu dan pergi menjauh, Naruto berkata "ini buruk, Sasuke."

Menimbulkan sebuah pertanyaan besar dalam hati Sang Uchiha.

_Apa Naruto sudah tahu? Bahkan sebelum aku menyedarinya kalau rasa itu memang ada dan tumbuh…_

_._

_Kalau Tuhan melarangku mempunyai perasaan ini._

_Mengapa Ia menciptakan rasa itu._

_Mengapa Ia mentakdirkannya selalu masuk dalam pikiranku_

_Mengapa Ia membiarkanku menumbuhkan benih yang semula hanya titik kecil, dan sekarang menjalar memenuhi hampir seluruh lubang dihatiku.

* * *

_

o.o.o.o.o

* * *

_Kalau memang ini adalah hal yang terlarang, beri aku kekuatan… agar tak lagi terhanyut dalam mata birunya…_

"APA? Kau itu anak _theater_? " Teriak Kiba dengan sangat berlebihan ketika Ia, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan Gaara sedang membicarakan tentang 'hobi' dan 'ekstrakurikuler yang didalami'. "Aku tak menyangka, Naruto! Trernyata kau jago _acting_ juga?" Kiba melanjutkan kalimatnya yang memang belum selesai. Kemudian bertepuk tangan dengan hebohnya, membuat dirinya dipelototi oleh Shikamaru dan Gaara yang notaben anak pendiam dan benci keributan.

"Eh…ehehehe… tidak kok, aku berakting hanya iseng atau hobi saja." Naruto nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, kemudian ia sedikit mencuri pandang pada Sasuke yang sedang berkutat dengan hand phone di tangan kanannya. Naruto sedikit kecewa karena Sasuke tak memperhatikan obrolan mereka siang ini. Setelah kejadian di ruang kesehatan, Naruto merasa Sasuke sedikit menjauhinya. Entah apa alasannya, tidak terlalu jelas.

Apa mungkin itu hanya perasaan sensitif Naruto? Oh tidak, dia bukanlah gadis yang akan dapat bulanan. Pakai perasaan sensi-sensian segala.

"Oi, Sasuke… kudengar kau jago acting juga,kan?" Tanya Kiba dengan nada antusias, untuk kedua kalinya Shikamaru dan Gaara memelototi Kiba.

Sasuke memandang kearah Kiba sejenak, "hn." Kemudian kembali memandang layar _hand phone_nya.

Seperti biasa, jika Kiba merasa diacuhkan seperti ini. Maka dalam hitungan detik, kepala Sasuke akan benjol dibuatnya. "Auww!", teriakan pilu disertai suara jitakan yang cukup kuat terjadi hampir bersamaan. Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara tertawa renyah. Membuat orang yang ada melihat cuma bisa menggelengkan kepala, memaklumi tingkah polah kedua sahabat –yang kini bertambah jadi lima- dengan kepribadian berbeda, lebih tepatnya bertolak belakang. Sasuke mengusap bagian kepalanya yang tadi dijitak Kiba dengan ganas, kemudian dengan masih penuh emosi Sasuke menendang tulang kering anak lelaki berambut cokelat tua itu. Membuat Kiba mengaduh.

"Seeneaknya saja kau memukul kepalaku!" Teriak Sasuke pada Kiba, ketika pemuda bertato seitiga terbalik itu hendak menendang balik.

"Salahmu sendiri bersikap sok _cool_! Membuatku ingin muntah, tahu!" Ujar Kiba sambil mengusap kakinya yang ditendang. Rasanya sakit sekali, sampai berdenyut-denyut.

"Hoi, sudah… jangan kekanakan seperti itu, sadarlah pada umur dan keadaan." Lerai Gaara sambil melipat kedua tangan didepan dada.

Kiba dan Sasuke melengos, tak ingin pandangan mereka bertemu. Oke, kali ini kepribadian yang mereka tampilkan sama, sama-sama keras kepala.

"Ah, um… hei Sasuke," panggil Naruto tak yakin.

"Apa?"

"Mau beradu _acting_ denganku? Ayo!" Ujar Naruto semangat.

Matilah kau!

Sudah beberapa hari ini Sasuke berhasil menekan perasaannya, tapi dengan tawaran macam ini. Apakah Sasuke masih mampu meghimpitnya lagi? Mungkin jika ia lakukan itu pasti rasanya akan lebih sakit. Lebih sakit dari sebelumnya.

Apa yang harus ia jawab? Lidahnya terasa kelu, tak mampu sedikitpun untuk bergeser beberapa mili. Otaknya membeku, seluruh syarafnya terasa kram dan kaku.

Menjawab ya…

Dan membiarkan dadanya terasa terhimpit dan sakit.

Atau tidak…

Dan menolak kesempatan emas ini.

Sasuke benci adanya perang batin dalam dirinya.

"Kau ini merepotkan, Sasuke… sudah sana terima saja tantangan bocah ini." Kata Shikamaru sambil menguap. Gaara dan Kiba ikut manggut-manggut. Dan Sasuke terdesak, kalimat 'ya' dan 'tidak' semakin terngiang di kepalanya.

"Ba-baiklah…" Ujar Sasuke lirih dan tergagap, disambut oleh senyuman Naruto dan tepukan tangan Kiba plus Gaara. "Tapi mau adu yang bagaimana, aku sudah lama tidak latihan."

Kiba mengangkat kedua tangannya, sambil dengan tetap heboh sendiri. "Adu tahan ketawa! Caranya kalian saling bertatap muka dengan ekspresi datar, dan siapa yang keduluan ketawa… dia yang kalah!" Ya, sepertinya pemuda bertatto ini patut diberi sebuah tepukan tangan karena menyelesaikan kalimatnya tanpa memberi jeda dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Mulai!" Kedua tangan jahil Kiba mencoba mempertemukan pandangan mereka, dengan menarik kepala Sasuke dan Naruto hingga berhadapan.

Oke, bukan saatnya Sasuke untuk ber blushing. Karena setelah ini Ia bersumpah akan menguliti setiap inci lapisan kulit ari Kiba. Ditambah dengan merobek mulutnya supaya tak banyak lagi bicara yang pada akhirnya membuatnya susah seperti ini. Oh, atau mungkin memotong kedua tangannya agar tak mampu lagi menjahilinya. Atau memasang paku pada kedua bola matanya, dan membiarkan Kiba berteriak pilu. Oke, itu sudah cukup sadisme. Mungkin Sasuke akan menendang tulang keringnya saja, lagi.

Atau semua rencana sadis yang akan lakukan, dirubah dengan acara 'mengucapkan terimakasih'. Karena Kiba telah membuatnya memberanikan diri menatap mata biru Naruto lagi setelah sekian lama. Sasuke benar-benar rindu pada perasaan ini, dimana detakan jantung hampir bisa menguasainya. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya adalah orang yang hebat dan beruntung. Hebat karena Ia mampu memandang mata sang terkasih.

Namun Sasuke lupa bahwa Ia telah berdosa jika terus begini.

Mata biru _sapphire_ bertemu hitam _onyx_.

Dunia Sasuke serasa berhenti saat ini juga. Dan sekarang Ia sadar, perasaannya sudah terlalu kuat untuk dimusnahkan.

_Mungkin Tuhan melaknatku karena perasaan ini._

_Namun ini tak bisa kuhindari lagi._

_Kadang, aku juga menginginkannya berubah menjadi buih dan hilang selamanya._

_Atau terkubur dalam dan gelap, hingga aku tak bisa menemukannya lagi._

_Tapi, ketika aku melihat jernih matamu, rasa itu makin membuncah dan berhasil megalahkan semua logikaku.

* * *

_

o.o.o.o.o

* * *

_Cinta tak harus memiliki… Oh, aku tak terlalu munafik untuk berkata seperti itu. Dari dalam lubuk hatiku, sungguh aku ingin bersamamu…_

"Naruto."

Seorang gadis berparas cantik menepuk pundak pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah adu _acting_ bersama pemuda berambut biru tua. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda pucat terlihat sempurna ketika sinar matahari menerparnya, dan hembusan angin menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut yang dipotong pendek sebahu itu. Menambah keanggunan yang dimiliki sang gadis. Pemuda yang dipanggil langsung menoleh kearah gadis cantik tadi, menyudahi sesi 'adu _acting_', dan secara tidak langsung membuat hati pemuda berambut biru kecewa.

"Ya, Sakura? Ada apa memanggilku?"

Gadis itu adalah Sakura, orang yang paling tidak ingin dilihat pemuda berambut biru tua yang kini tengah mengadahkan pandangan pada lantai putih, mencoba menghiraukan kedua insan yang sepertinya sedang dilanda asmara.

Sakura tersenyum, kemudian menarik lengan Naruto agar lebih dekat dengannya. Hal ini disambut oleh suara dua orang yang sedang bersiul, satu orang yang bertepuk tangan heboh, dan satu lagi orang dengan hati kecewa. Sakura merasakan kedua pipinya memanas mengetahui respon teman-teman Naruto ketika ia menarik lengan sang ketua OSIS, tak semuanya hanya tiga diantara empat, minus Sasuke.

"Kurenai sensei memanggilmu, berkaitan dengan serah terima jabatan." Ujar Sakura pada Naruto. Naruto tersenyum. Semua orang yang ada disitu dapat melihat kilat kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari kedua matanya. Ya, Naruto bahagia bersama Sakura, karena Sakura yang Ia suka. Bukan Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke terkepal, pelipisnya mengalirkan keringat dingin.

"Shika, Kiba, Sas, Gaara… aku pergi dulu ya, Kurenai sensei memanggilku." Ujar Naruto seraya tersenyum lebar. Kemudian Ia berlalu bersama Sakura menuju ruang guru. Di kejauhan keempat sahabatnya bisa melihat Naruto dengan perlahan menggandeng tangan Sakura, saling menautkan jemari dalam satu genggaman.

Gaara dan Kiba langsung bersorak sorai dan heboh sendiri. "KUTUNGGU PAJAK JADIANNYA, WOI!" Teriak Kiba lantang.

Mereka semua juga bisa melihat ibu jari Naruto mengacung, tanda setuju.

Juga tanda kiamat bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap kosong pada lantai putih yang ia pijak, sebelumnya ia tak pernah merasa seterpuruk ini. Ia seperti jatuh kedalam jurang yang gelap dan pengap. Saking terhanyutnya dalam kegelapan, Sasuke tak sadar sepasang mata meliriknya.

.

"Apa kau menyukai Naruto, huh?" Ujar pria berambut nanas sambil menguap. Pertanyaan yang ditujukan pada Sasuke itu sekaligus menjadi sebuah tamparan yang amat keras baginya. Sasuke tercengang, bagaimana bisa dia (Shikamaru) bisa dengan mudahnya berbicara begitu padanya. Mungkin Sasuke lupa bahwa IQ Shikamaru diatas 200, mungkin juga dia sudah memikirkan lebih dari 200 kemungkinan lain yang terjadi disekitarnya.

"Apa?" Sasuke berpura-pura tak mengerti, padahal setengah mati ia menahan diri supaya tidak kelepasan.

"Kurasa kau sudah cukup pintar untuk mengerti ucapanku, Sasuke… huh, merepotkan." Shikamaru menggaruk belakang telinganya.

Sasuke melengos.

"Kuanggap iya." Ujar Shikamaru datar, Ia menarik napas kemudian melanjutkan bicara "kau seorang, _gay_?" Oh, mungkin perkataan Shikamaru kali ini adalah sebuah bogem mentah. Rasanya begitu banyak 'deg' dan 'ctar' bergemuruh dalam dada Sasuke. Sasuke bingung, kemudian ia menggeleng.

"Aku tak tahu, satu-satunya lelaki yang kusuka ya cuma…" Sasuke tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Shikamaru menghela napas, sudah mengira pertanyaan dari jawabannya tak jauh-jauh dari kalimat Sasuke barusan. Shikamarupun duduk disamping pemuda berambut biru tua itu, wajahnya nampak kalut. "Dengarkan aku…" Shikamaru menarik napas panjang sebelum memulai kalimatnya.

"Kau boleh bilang aku sok tua atau apalah, tapi pesanku. Kau sudah dewasa, dan kau tahu mana yang baik dan buruk bagimu. Semua keputusan ada ditanganmu, yakinlah dan jangan mundur. Soal bagaimana tanggapa orang lain… kurasa itu urusan belakangan." Shikamaru tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke tercengang, apakah otak Shikamaru baru berjalan saat ia memberikan petuah tua seperti ini? Padahal biasanya Ia selalu tak peduli dengan sekitarnya dan selalu beranggapan semuanya itu merepotkan, namun kali ini? Setiap kata yang ia ucapkan terdengar tua dan bijak.

Keduanya terdiam, sampai suara Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Sejak kapan mereka bersama? "

"Kudengar sejak tiga hari yang lalu."

"Oh."

Ruang kelas 3-1 sudah kosong, tak ada lagi manusia yang tinggal selain Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Namun sepuluh menit kemudian, Shikamaru pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri. Membiarkan Sasuke berpikir bersama hatinya, tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengganggu.

_Tapi aku tak memungkiri, ku masih ingin kau bersama sampai pada akhirnya._

_Walau aku tahu harapan ini hanya sebuah kesia-siaan._

_Seperti menghalangi pagi untuk meleburkan malam._

_Hanya sebuah mimpi panjang yang tak mungkin terjadi._

_Tapi, apa salah jika ku mencoba._

_Biarpun pasti pada akhirnya aku akan terhempas._

_Kalau aku bisa, aku kan berusaha menyimpannya sendiri._

"Hei." Suara seseorang memecah lamunan Sasuke, seseorang itu berdiri di ambang pintu kelas, sambil memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya.

"Naruto?"

* * *

o.o.o.o.o

* * *

Sasuke duduk di kusen jendela kelas 3-1 yang berada di lantai tiga, Ia memandang kearah lapangan tepat dibawahnya. Sinar manatahi sore membuatnya meihat pemandangan seorang gadis berjalan beriringan bersama dengan pemuda dengan jelas, sungguh terlihat normal. Ah, tak juga, bukankah hubungan sesama juga tak masalah bila keduanya sepakat. Sasuke berusaha menepis pikirannya sendiri.

Sasuke sudah memikirkannya matang-matang tentang ini. Walaupun dengan waktu yang sangat singkat, yaitu saat Shikamaru memberinya petuah tua, sampai sekarang. Sasuke tak ingin menundanya lagi, siap tak siap ia harus mengatakannya sekarang juga.

Siapa tahu Naruto bisa membuka hatinya dan– oh mungkin itu terlalu muluk, Sasuke hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaannya. Dan itu harus dilakukan sekarang juga.

Ketika Sasuke memutar posisi duduknya dan pandangan mereka bertemu, sepasang mata biru jernih yang sudah sering menenggelamkannya dan membawanya hanyut dalam aliran yang amat deras. Mata yang begitu ingin ia miliki, mata yang akhir-akhir ini selalu ia rindukan. Yang kini tengah duduk di bangku sambil memandangnya. Sang terkasih.

"…aku ingin bicara, Dobe." Suara Sasuke terdengar lembut dan sedikit bergetar.

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk. "Itu yang kutunggu sedari tadi, bicaralah, Teme."

Sasuke beranjak dari kusen kemudian berlutut disamping Naruto duduk. "Mungkin terdengar sedikit aneh, tapi ini sungguhan."

Naruto mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum.

Sasuke menghela napas, kemudian ia mendekatkan bibirnya tepat didepan telinga Naruto. Sebelum berkata apapun, Ia menyempatkan menghirup aroma khas Naruto, Sasuke terbuai sejenak mencium wangi sang terkasih. Ia tak yakin setelah ini, apakah Sasuke masih bisa menghirup wangi seperti ini. "Aku menyukaimu, Dobe."

Setelah kalimat itu terucap, semuanya terasa hening. Senyum yang mengembang di bibir Naruto perlahan menghilang, digantikan oleh pandangan kosong yang berisi keterkejutan dan mungkin sedikit kekecewaan. Rasanya dada Sasuke yang terasa berat selama ini, menjadi sedikit lebih ringan. Ia rasa keputusannya tak salah.

"Aku juga merasa seperti itu, Sasuke." Ujar Naruto pelan, setengah berbisik.

Sasuke merasa dirinya kini terbang melayang menuju langit. Ia seperti berada didalam dunia dengan warna putih disetiap sudutnya. Sasuke seperti tak berpijak pada tanah, betapa bahagia Ia ketika mendapat respon positif dari Naruto.

"Tapi aku tak bisa, Sasuke."

Dan kini Sasuke merasa dirinya dijatuhkan secara tiba-tiba menuju bumi tanpa persiapan parasut atau yang lainnya. Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto, kemudian memandang mata biru sang terkasih, yang nampak–entahlah. Mungkin tak ada kata-kata yang mampu mendiskiripsikannya. Yang jelas hanya kilatan negatif yang terpancar.

Sasuke mengguncang bahu Naruto pelan, "mengapa? Apa kau malu, Naruto?"

Naruto segera menyela ucapan Sasuke, "tidak, tidak Sasuke. aku takkan pernah malu!"

"Lalu apa? Apa alasanmu, hah?" Sasuke meremas pundak Naruto dengan kuat, sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Itu karena Sakura,"

"Oh…"

"Bukan… hanya saja Ia sangat mencintaiku."

Sasuke terdiam, kemudian Ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada pundak Naruto. Acara pernyataannya sudah selesai, Ia sudah ditolak. Dan yang membuatnya menyesal adalah ia telah mengumbar emosinya pada sang terkasih, hal yang selama ini selalu ditutupinya. Ia pikir, perasaan inilah yang sudah membuatnya semakin gila.

"...tapi aku lebih mencintaimu." Lirih Sasuke, Ia membuang muka pada pemuda berambut blonde di hadapannya.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu."

"Ya, kau tahu… dan kau tak peduli." Ujar Sasuke getir, Ia ingin sekali berlari dan pergi dari tempat ini. Sungguh ia tak ingin berada di dekat Naruto, sekarang.

"Tidak Sasuke, aku peduli."

Sekejap, Naruto menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Sasuke, Ia memejamkan mata. Kamudian merengkuh si rambut biru dalam satu dekapan erat. Memberanikan diri memeluk pinggang Sasuke, kemudian mengeliminasi jarak antara mereka, mendekatkan kedua bibir hingga bertemu dan merapat. Satu kecupan tanpa adanya napsu diantara keduanya, begitu hangat dan membuai. Membuat jantung yang tadinya berdetak kencang dan hati yang sakit menjadi ringan dan melayang. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto menikmati kilauan supernova yang hadir diantara mereka. Kecupan itu mengalir dari pikiran menuju kalbu dan ketika kalbu merasakannya dikembalikannya pada pikiran. Keduanya saling membutuhkan, saling mengisi, namun tetap ada dominan yang menguasai dalam setiap usapan kecupannya. Naruto menikmati setiap detik yang ia lalui bersama pemuda di depannya. Tak ingin ini cepat berlalu.

Ketika paru-paru mereka meronta meminta kebutuhan oksigen, keduanya menjauh dengan enggan. Naruto bisa melihat Sasuke bersimpuh diatas lantai yang dingin, dengan wajah memerah, mengingat dalam kecupan tadi dialah yang menjadi resesif.

Naruto menghampiri pemuda dihadapnnya, Ia ikut bersimpuh di depan Sasuke. Kemudian kedua tangannya memegang pipinya. Mensejajarkan wajah mereka.

"Kau tahu, perempuan adalah makhluk yang rapuh. Aku tak sampai hati melukainya, walaupun pada akhirnya aku menyakitimu… tapi aku percaya kau kuat." Naruto tersenyum lebar, namun Sasuke sadar. Senyuman yang kini melengkung di bibir Naruto hanyalah sebuah senyum palsu dan kosong, sama sekali tidak hidup. Sebagus apapun topeng yang digunakan Naruto, Sasuke akan tetap bisa membacanya. Karena kini dirinyalah yang menggenggam jantung pemuda berkulit tan dihadapannya.

Sasuke tak membalasnya, ia tetap terdiam dihadapan Naruto kemudian melengos.

"_You are selfish._" Bibir Sasuke bergetar ketika mengatakan tiga kata cacian yang Ia tujukan pada Naruto. Emosi, kemarahannya sudah di ubun-ubun dan jika tak ditumpahkan sekarang, mungkin kepalanya bisa meledak.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, "_yeah, I'm selfish_."

"_You're stupid_, hah?" Sasuke mencengkram erat kerah seragam Naruto. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, kemudian menghantam kuat pipi sang ketua OSIS. Satu pukulan telah dilayangkan, namun belum berhasil membuat hatinya puas, atau mungkin takkan puas.

Naruto tersungkur menabrak salah satu meja dan terbentur tepinya, walaupun tidak sampai merobek kulit kepalanya, rasanya tetap sakit bila terhantam benda tumpul. Sasuke merangkak mendekati Naruto yang kini bersandar pada kursi besi. Ia mencengkram kerah bajunya lagi, namun tak berniat untuk memukul Naruto untuk yang kedua kalinya, karena mungkin Naruto akan benar-benar gegar otak bila ia melakukannya lagi.

"Ya, Sasuke… aku tahu aku bodoh." Lirih Naruto sambil tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Bagus!" Balas Sasuke tegas. Perlahan Ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah seragam baju Naruto. "Kau adalah orang paling bodoh yang pernah kutemui."

"Dan kau adalah orang bodoh yang dengan bodohnya bisa mencintai orang bodoh." Naruto mencoba menggoda Sasuke, atau lebih tepatnya menghina. Entahlah, yang jelas kini emosi sang Uchiha sudah mulai menguap.

"Bodoh…"

Dan keduanya tertawa.

Kalau memang cinta mereka tak bisa bersatu sekarang, dalam kehidupan selanjutnya mereka berharap bisa dipertemukan kembali.

Mungkin Sasuke tidak kuasa memiliki Naruto, karena pemuda itu telah berdua dengan yang lain. Namun ketika cinta saling bertemu, dan keduanya saling membutuhkan. Mereka sungguh ingin bersatu, walau hanya sekali dan sebentar. Biarkan kedua insan yang kini tengah bercumbu dibawah sinar mentari sore menikmati setiap detik yang bergulir, hanya untuk mereka berdua. Ketika sang dominan merapatkan kembali bibir mereka, dan mulai membagi kehangatan. Jemari mereka saling bertaut dalam satu genggaman. Sasuke dan Naruto menyukainya, terlebih ketika tubuh sang resesiv terdesak antara dinding yang dingin karena himpitan sang dominan. Setiap kecupan, hisapan, belaian, dan rengkuhan yang mereka lakukan bersama telah membuat keduanya lupa akan namanya masing-masing. Membuatnya tak lagi berpijak pada bumi, karena hasrat telah membawa mereka terbang jauh. Sangat jauh hingga melewati batas duniawi.

Semua yang mereka lakukan terasa seperti fantasi, hal tak nyata yang selalu indah. Namun ini adalah realita, suatu kenyataan. Sasuke tahu yang ia lakukan ini adalah sebuah dosa, dosa yang mungkin tak bisa Tuhan ampuni. Namun Sasuke menyukainya, ia sangat mencintai dosa itu.

Jika ia melepaskan rengkuhan ini, Naruto akan kembali pada Sakura. Hahaha… rasanya Sasuke ingin tertawa,

_Hei…_

_Aku adalah seorang pendosa…_

_Dan mencintaimu adalah dosa termanis yang pernah kuperbuat._

_Aku adalah seorang pendosa…_

_Bagiku, mencintaimu bukanlah sebuah kesalahan__._

_Hanya sebuah, dosa…_

_Oh, terkutuklah aku telah menremehkan dosa…_

_Aku adalah seorang pendosa…_

_Aku kan membiarkan Tuhan menghukum atas semua dosaku._

Jika ditanya, mengapa Naruto bisa mencintai Sasuke. maka jawabannya adalah "Karena Naruto bodoh!"

Tertawalah, karena itu sebuah lelucon.

* * *

OWARI

* * *

Huu, yeh… fict ini puanjang sekalii… pasti ada typo keselip =.=

Makasih ya, buat senpai-teman-dan-readers yang sudah bersedia merepiu fict2 saya yang buanyak kekurangan. *hikzu! TAT*, saya sungguh terharu… tanpa repiu dan kritik dari anda semua, saya nggak bakal bisa nulis dengan baik.

So, bagaimana fict yang kali ini? Bagus? Jelek? Abal? Jelek ya =.=, semua kritik, saran diterima! Oleh karena itu kasih saya sepiring (?) review ya? Apakah tulisan saya ada perkembangan?

NB: maaf buat yang nunggun My client and me, nanti bakal saya update habis uas, TAT.

Terimakasih sudah mau baca~


End file.
